Besos, pililas e islas desiertas
by luxbella
Summary: ¿Tú crees que a Chase le importa que Cameron vaya contando por ahí que en su primer beso ella estaba drogada?


**Fandom:** House (aunque hay algún que otro personaje de RPS varios por ahí sueltos)  
**Título:** **Besos, pililas e islas desiertas**  
**Pairing:** Chase/Cameron (O Bobby/Ally)  
**Spoilers:** Esto iría al final de la tercera o en cualquier momento de la cuarta.  
**Sumario:** ¿Tú crees que a Chase le importa que Cameron vaya contando por ahí que en su primer beso ella estaba drogada?

**BESOS, PILILAS E ISLAS DESIERTAS**

A Chase le gusta cuando ella hace eso. Eso de levantar la barbilla un poco, entornar los ojos y hablar con ese tonillo de suficiencia, como si estuviese un palmo por encima del resto de la humanidad.

-¿La primera vez que nos besamos? Yo estaba drogada.- Y deja sin decir, pero flotando en el aire, la parte de "_él se aprovechó de mí_".

No le importa que luego Ellen, la enfermera jefe de urgencias, le mire un poco escandalizada, aunque finja encontrarlo divertido.

Pero no le da igual, porque sabe que no es cierto.

Robert abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación 216 [Aunque dudaba mucho que mamá se despertase. Ni siquiera un camión de elefantes podía despertarla cuando se había pasado la mañana comprobando el contenido del minibar. Asomó apenas medio flequillo rubio por la rendija de la puerta. Antes de salir a explorar las tierras vírgenes tenía que asegurarse que no había Cherokees en la zona.

Bien pertrechado, con sus pinturas de guerra y su revolver-banana Colt 45, robado de la cesta de frutas de bienvenida, salió al pasillo. El Hotel Four Seassons de Chicago no era lo mismo que explorar el Gran Cañón, pero a falta de nada mejor tendría que servir.

En el jardín interior se encontró con un montón de palmeras y hasta un estanque con cascada y carpas de verdad. Decidió que en lugar de ser un pistolero a la conquista del oeste, sería un naufrago en una isla desierta huyendo de los caníbales.

-¿Eres una niña?

Él se giró sobresaltado. La propietaria de unas largas coletas castañas le miraba sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

-No, - le re4spondió ofendido –soy Robert.

-Pues tienes pelo de niña –ella caminaba a su alrededor como tratando de tomar una decisión sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su sexo –Y además, llevas pintalabios en la cara ¿Estás seguro que no eres una niña?

-No es pintalabios, idiota. Son pinturas de guerra. –Y para dejar más clara su postura añadió –Que las niñas nunca os enteráis de nada.

-Pues es verdad que eres un niño. Sólo un niño confundiría el maquillaje con pinturas de guerra.

Robert decidió que lo mejor era considerarla una nativa hostil e ignorarla mientras continuaba explorando la isla desierta.

-Yo soy Ally.

Parecía que no iba a ser tan sencillo librarse de los nativos hostiles.

-¿También estás en la boda?

-He naufragado en esta isla y no sé nada de ninguna boda –Él comenzó a caminar más deprisa tratando de dejarla atrás.

-La boda de mi prima Jennifer y Jesse. ¿Eres familia de Jesse? Él también tiene pelo de niña.

Ella le seguía casi a la carrera. Y aún así no dejaba de parlotear.

-No conozco a ningún Jesse. Y ahora déjame en paz.

-Pues si no vienes a la boda ¿Qué hace en el hotel¡Eres uno de esos pobres que se cuelan en las bodas para robar comida!

-No me he colado en ningún sitio. Mi padre es médico y está dando una conferencia aquí.

-Yo de mayor voy a ser médico –Dijo Ally sentándose en un banco junto al estanque y alisando cuidadosamente los pliegues de su vestido, lleno de lazos y encajes.

-Pues yo voy a ser piloto de carreras, astronauta y vaquero del oeste. –Robert, que ya se había rendido a la evidencia de que no iba a conseguir librarse de ella, se sentó a su lado. Quizás si comenzaba a llamarla Viernes podría seguir jugando a los náufragos.

-¡Hala! Nadie puede ser tantas cosas. Tienes que escoger sólo una.

-No pienso elegir. Voy a serlo todo. Y además en mi tiempo libre seré trapecista ye circo y domador de osos. Y después me compraré una furgone… -El resto de su discurso fue interrumpido por un gritito femenino y unas risitas apagadas.

Los novios entraron en el jardín sin percatarse de la presencia de los niños. Él le susurró algo a ella al oído. Ella le dio un empujó fingiéndose escandalizada, pero al instante le tiró de la corbata para acercarlo y besarlo. Después volvieron a entrar de nuevo en el hotel.

-EEEEEWWWW. Eso es asqueroso. –Robert torció la boca y se dobló sobre el estómago fingiendo una arcada.

-Ya –asintió Ally con una risita –y no parece muy higiénico.

-Con todas esas babas y gérmenes pasando de boca en boca. ¡Puag!

-Aunque… -Ella se quedó pensativa –a lo mejor no está tan mal. Eso de los besos.

-¿Bromeas? Es asqueroso

-A los mayores parece gustarles.

-Los adultos están locos.

-A lo mejor no deberíamos criticar sin haberlo probado.

-¡Ahora la loca eres tú!

-Vamos a besarnos, Bobby. Así sabremos si es tan asqueroso como parece.

-Me llamo Robert y no pienso besarte.

A pesar de esa declaración contundente de principios no se movió ni un milímetro cuando ella se giró para quedar frente a él y le agarró por las orejas.

-Vas a besarme ahora mismo, Bobby –Y sin esperar por si él tenía algo más que objetar, pegó su boca contra la de él.

Ella sabía a regaliz rojo y a chicle de fresa, y sentía sus manos bastante pegajosas en sus orejas. Y aunque nunca lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, aquello no era tan horrible.

-¡HOLA!

Los dos se separaron sobresaltados

-Ten'o una pilila –Dijo el crío de unos 3 años que estaba parado frente a ellos. Llevaba un flequillo enorme que casi le tapaba los ojos, una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y nada más. Estaba tan desnudo como un recién nacido.

-¡JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Gritó una mujer desde la entrada al jardín.

-Oh-oh. Te'no que i'me –y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a los gritos.

-Ese es también primo de la novia, pero por la rama paterna –explicó Ally poniendo los ojos en blanco –Son Tejanos –añadió como si eso lo explicase todo.

-Entiendo –dijo Robert por ser educado, aunque en realidad no entendía nada.

-Tendré que ir a buscarlo. Hasta luego –Se levantó y salió corriendo por donde había desaparecido el crío. A medio camino se paró y se giró a mirarlo.

-¡Eh, Bobby! No está tan mal.

-¿Lo de los besos?

-Sí. No es tan asqueroso, Bobby –siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer.

-Me llamo Robert.

-Yo estaba drogada. –El tipo ese de radiología con los dientes de conejo se ríe pensando que bromea. Pero ella simplemente mira a Chase haciendo un mohín, como si cada vez que lo dice (y lo dice mucho más de lo que a él le gustaría) se sintiese moralmente superior.

Hay veces en que Chase finge ofenderse profundamente por eso. Es todo una estrategia para hacerla sentir culpable. Una Cameron con sentimiento de culpa significa un pequeño Robert más que feliz entre las sábanas. Y quién dice entre las sábanas, dice tenerla de rodillas con las bragas en los tobillos en el cuarto de la limpieza del tercer piso.

Pero la mayoría de las veces, simplemente le responde con una dosis de condescendencia y unas gotas de "Sí, vale, lo que tú digas".

Sólo muy de cuando en cuando, siente la tentación de contarle la verdad. Puede que la primera vez que nos acostamos estuvieses drogada. Pero la primera vez que nos besamos tú me agarraste por las orejas y desde entonces no me has soltado.


End file.
